duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters
More info: http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?286111-Kaijudo-Rise-of-the-Duel-Masters-won-t-be-a-dub KAIJUDO: RISE OF THE DUEL MASTERS is an animated action-adventure fantasy series that tells the story of RAIDEN (RAY) PIERCE-OKAMOTO, a talented 14 year-old creature tamer, ‘whisperer’ and duelist who along with his friends Allie and Gabe, battle the evil forces that are appearing in our world who have come through the Veil, to wreak havoc . In the world of Duel Masters, other-worldly creatures, “kaiju” co-existed with mankind for thousands of years. All was peaceful for centuries, but now The Veil has begun to tear, and creatures are coming to Earth with frightening regularity. Mankind’s hope rests with those brave few who can tame the creatures…The Duel Masters! 52 episodes x 22 minutes. What's the next step? What do we do about Kaijudo in general? Hasbro and Wizards have billed it as an "evolution of Duel Masters" which would mean it realistically should still be within this Wiki as a spinoff. On the otherhand, they're also marketing it as a new brand. It feels very much like Beast Wars for the Transformers franchise in which it's a radical re-invention of the ideals. Personally, I think Kaijudo should stay on this wiki. Maybe rename the wiki to "Kaijudo Portal" or something so that it's inclusive to both DM and Kaijudo. Medarot 03:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I dont think renaming the wiki at this point is possible, and "Kaijudo Portal" as a name is already used for http://kaijudoportal.com/ While it is of course based on Duel Masters...after seeing that the game is not compatible, I will most likely be keeping news/game info on the other wiki. Other character/episodes will probably still feature here rather than just this page. I need to ask around for opinions and such. Its a possibility that the other wiki will just be more "focused" on it, while this encompasses the main DM game and other bits and pieces of Kaijudo. Rather not having both types of cards on the same wiki, as we already know some feature the same name such as Bolshack Dragon, Ambush Scorpion. We'll see what happens. Yami Michael 03:51, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Trivia What is the source of that piece of trivia? PhoReaper 21:42, February 19, 2012 (UTC) To be fair, its mainly a large assumption based on some facts from the kaijudo facebook and a few things on twitter, but its still a small possibility that the can. In either case, it would be too much of an disadvantage to new players if they did allow it. Yami Michael 22:02, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Since it's baseless speculation, I think it should be removed from the wiki. PhoReaper 22:11, February 19, 2012 (UTC) That's fair enough, I will list here a few things we have though. "Is Kaijudo a reboot for the Duel Masters game with a new card back and base set or is it just a rebranding and reintroduction to the states? Kaijudo is a rejiggering of the Duel Master game. It’s not mechanically identical though." "A lot of you have been asking how similar Kaijudo will be to the English release of Duel Masters gameplay." "The answer? Kaijudo takes the best elements of DM TCG but has adapted the creatures and effects to reflect the new storyline. " ‎@GavinVerhey um ppl are -really- nervous & in arms about DM cards not able to be used in KAi. it might help to make that line @dengakuSco I know that's a big issue for the DM community; it's a popular question! I can't say anything to what the answer is yet though. While based on the same source, it is supposed to be a brand new game so its still highly unlikely that cards between games would be compatible, and honestly, would be terrible to new players. Yami Michael 22:41, February 19, 2012 (UTC) From the looks of the facts about the new Animation series i think we can conclude that there will be no Card or duelling in the TV series as i have just seen the Animators interview on his work and he have not mentioned anything about the card game at all and neither does any of the pics of the TV series show the characters using any cards at all. I think it will just be an action adventure cartoons. And the TCG will just be used as a promotional purpose card game with no background attached to TV series, only the creatures will have the attachments to the TV series but the game itself will not have any links to the TV show at all. These conclusions are all not 100% but at least 85% that we can expect this. Saad safa 00:54, February 24, 2012 (UTC Yeah, I don't think I dig the makeover, either. Am I the only one that finds it funny that WotC is trying to say that making the game cross-compatible would be "rough for new players" in the face of the massive tenure of Magic: The Gathering? Kohdok 05:03, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Making the cards compatible would be really bad, for so many reasons. Prices and scarcity of older cards, for one. In casual games they still work together though. 05:18, April 11, 2012 (UTC). ...Like it is finding old Magic cards for Legacy games? That's what I meant, that despite having a game that's nearly 20 years old, making such an excuse over a game that's less than half that age seems kinda silly. It's at least ironic. Maybe it's brand recognition, but they clearly haven't fooled anyone who's played Duel Masters. Kohdok 05:46, April 11, 2012 (UTC) There is a difference though, the Legacy/Vintage are only a smaller subset of the competitive game. Standard is the usual focus on setdesign. If they want a new game and to rebalance things, having to balance around older cards just does not work. If we wanted to use Duel Master cards, we would play it. Yami Michael 06:57, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I Bought The Box Results are... mixed. The rules seem to be intact, but the cards are not. Several Duel Masters cards were brought into the Kaijudo set... and most got off lucky if all they got was a name change or a bump in cost (Bronze-Arm Tribe, the Aqua Hulcus-ish card and the instant death spells all got a price bump). Worst of all, Gatling Skyterror was changed into a Cost 3, 3000 power vanilla mook. Equally distressing was the notable absence of Deck Control. King Ponitas was in the deck, with his ability replaced with simply being unblockable. Other than some semantics, everything else is the same, no new rules or changed rules or anything (though they might have changed the same-card limit from four to three, though the rules don't go over deck construction). So, if you go buy the box, be ready for some shocking changes to your favorite cards. Talk, pics and stuff: http://kohdokstoyreviews.blogspot.com/2012/06/kaijudo-second-impression.html Kohdok 04:04, June 27, 2012 (UTC) http://kaijudo.wikia.com/wiki/Tatsurion_vs._Razorkinder_Battle_Decks 4 copies of a card to 3, and Mana payment is slightly easier now for 2color+ decks. :)